1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to distance measurement, and in particular to a laser distance measurement system and distance measurement method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in electronic technology and semiconductor lasers, handheld range finders are widely applied in fields related to buildings, traffic, topographic surveys, interior decoration, and the like. Generally, the range finders are equipped with an emitter to emit a light beam (laser beam), in which the laser beam is a visible light beam facilitated to align with a tested point (i.e., target). A receiver built into the range finders receives the reflected light beam and compares the phase difference between the light beam from the emitter and the received light beam to calculate the distance between the target and the range finder.